Communication systems utilize transmitters and receivers to transfer information. The information to be communicated can be for various types of communication including, but not limited to, FM radio, AM, cellular, Bluetooth, and the like.
The transmitter performs one or more modulation techniques to generate a transmitted signal over a carrier wave that carries the information. The carrier wave is at an RF frequency. At the other end, the receiver, such as a sampling receiver, samples the data at a suitable rate and recovers the original data. There are several factors of importance relative to the communication such as bandwidth, sampling frequency, channel, noise, and the like.